Airbags currently used in the automotive industry have only one or two levels of deployment, also referred to as volume of air, with little to no regard to what is in the seat related to that airbag. Excessively violent deployment is therefore the norm, even when not desired. Consequently, bodily harm and injuries have been prevalent in airbag deployment. Injuries range from a broken nose, to burns, to paralysis, and even to death. Deaths are not uncommon due to airbags violently deploying in relation to a child passenger. Additionally, current airbag systems are not capable of multiple inflations and are thereby incapable of protecting vehicle passengers from multiple collisions until the system is serviced.